


Jealousy

by leeahgalaxies



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cassidy barley speaks because screw that, Drugs, M/M, Smut, This also isnt very good, my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeahgalaxies/pseuds/leeahgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is trash but I got an ask on my tumblr so ...<br/>*Russell Brand voice* Bloooow Jobs!!</p><p> </p><p>This took at most an hour and is really really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is jessidy trash at the moment and I have zero (none absolutely none) regrets I also blame 99% of the people that send me Jessidy anons for this because they are all enablers.

He grits his teeth as he watches Cassidy whisper into Emily's ear. He tells himself he's annoyed because work isn't getting done and not because he jealous. Jesse Custer is not a jealous man. Especially not of Emily Woodrow and Cassidy that's just not a thing. Nonetheless he is sick of seeing this shit in his church.

“Emily! There an entire truck full of clothes you need to deal with right now.” He tries not to sound as annoyed as he feels but from the look on Cassidy’s face he knows he's failed miserably. “Don’ worry about it love I'll take care of it just wait for me yeah?” Emily's face turns bright red as she nods a yes and it takes everything in Jesse not to punch a wall as Cassidy sends her a wink and bundles up and heads towards the truck. It takes less effort for him to stalk closer to her. 

“You should be heading back to the kids soon don't you think?”

“I- I was gonna wait to take ca-” She's shaking and jesse doesn't even feel a little bad about it. 

“You're going to what?” He's challenging her now waiting patiently to see what she'll say. His eyes are cold and he's standing close enough to hear her heart pounding in her chest. She looks like she might puke right then and there. 

“I was gonna wait for cassidy to go to flavor station?” 

“No you weren't.” He doesn't wanna do this to emily. His voice goes deep and hard. “You're going to go home now to your kids.” There's a blank look in her eyes as she shakes her head and walks past him. He follows closely behind her out of the church and all the way to her car and watches as she drives off. Definitely maybe not jealous. He turns to head back to the church and he hears the the slam of a door and he knows cassidy saw.

Cassidy doesn't know why he said he'd take care of the damn clothes. That's not entirely true he knows why so emily can't. He is absolutely jealous of emily. How the preacher looks at her and smiles at her. He hates every bit of it. In his 119 years he has never been more jealous of any one. He finishes up the last of the clothes and heads to the front door of the church. He's at the door when he sees jesse pressed against emily and his heart sinks to the floor. They’re so close and he can practically hear all the dirty things he's whispering in her ear. He watches as he follows her like a lost puppy all the way to her car and he can't take knowing she's going to get to have jesse. He slams the church's doors with the force he can muster.

Jesse looks for Cassidy for a good ten minutes before he realizes he knows exactly where he's at. He makes his way slowly towards the main church room where Cassidy is sitting in the pews with his feet resting in front of him a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He's staring at the cross nailed to the wall and he in jesse's opinion looks far too relaxed for what just happened. 

“Cass.” There's no answer and for a good few seconds before he tries again. “Cassidy.” there's more force behind it this time more urgency and all cassidy does it lift the whiskey bottle up and takes a long drink. “Shut up and sit still.” It's not the same voice that told cassidy to fly but it's just as demanding so he and his cock listen all the same. Jesse falls to his knees easily and gets to work on unbuckling cassidy's jeans. 

“Jess I-” His sentence is cut off when he feels jesse’s cold fingers run along his already hard length. Jesse wastes no time in getting to work. Small kitten licks and sloppy kisses to the tip of cassidy's cock. Cassidy tries he really does to keep his moans in but that's short lived as soon as jesse takes the head completely in his mouth teasing it between his lips. His moan is low and hard and he tries to bite back the next moan that threatens to escape but it's too late jesse tongue is swirling around the head. Opening his throat he slowly starts to take a few inches down teasing his cock just past his teeth and back out again. Cassidys moans get louder and more broken the further down jesse takes him. Cassidy’s hands find their way in to the mess that is jesses hair.

“This would be much easier if you had longer hair.” Cassidy thinks he see’s jesse rolls his as at that he ignores it and continues to pull at jesse already messy hair. The moans that flow from jesses throat send cassidy over the edge and Cassidy spills ribbons and ribbons of pearly white cum down Jesse's throat and over his tongue. Jesse swallows all he can willingly making a show for Cassidy to see he's swallowed all of it.

Jesse moves up Cassidy’s body kissing his way past his ribs and chest and all the way up to lick and bite at his ear.

“Mine.” Jesse's voice is wrecked and raw and Cassidy absolutely loves it. Cassidy's eyes are hazy and lidded.

“Always padre.”


End file.
